Stay
by CelTakerCena
Summary: The Autobots have party with karaoke but Prime's don't party. Arcee sings a song that changes that OptimusxArcee based on Stay by Two Steps From Hell (Miracles)


**There is a little party just to have some. Which include Karaoke. Prime's don;t party. Arcee then thinks of a song that will change that **

**I wrote this for a friend. She liked it. so i decided to share it **

* * *

Arcee P.O.V

Jack and I are walking through the base until we heard a noise. John just shrugged as I stared at him. We then started running to go see what happen.

"Hey" said Bulkhead

"What happen?" I asked

"Ohh…I fell" said Bulkhead

"Yup silly him he almost stepped on my guitar" said Miko

Jack laughed and I just shook my head.

"Hey let's have a little party" said Miko "Since I got the guitar and the microphone"

"Oh yeah…we can do karaoke" said Rafael

"Karaoke…?" I asked

"Oh it's when you get to sing any song you want" said Jack "So all you do is sing your favorite song"

"Oh…sounds like fun" I said

Ratchet came in and shook his head. "No…just no party"

"Oh come on Ratchet" said Miko "You got to have some fun"

Ratchet just shook his head and walked to work on the computer. Optimus then walked in and saw everyone just standing there. I smiled as he walked. He always makes my day.

"What is it you guys are talking about?" he asked

"Oh we wanted to have a little party" said Jack "If it's okay"

Optimus looks around and thought about it. Optimus then nodded. Every one cheered and Ratchet just groaned and sat down. Miko rise up the microphone.

"Who's first" asked Miko

Bulkhead raised his hand. I then noticed Optimus walked out the base. I ran after him.

"Optimus" I said

Optimus stopped and turned around.

"Please stay and have a little fun" I said

"I'm sorry…but you know why" said Optimus "Now go have some fun"

Optimus leaned and kissed me softly. I nodded and walked back. I looked back and watched him disappear. I just smiled and went to join the others.

"Hey" said Jack "Where's Optimus"

"He went out for a ride" said Arcee "Primes don't party"

"Oh okay" said Jack

"I wish he stays" I said "But that's just him"

I looked up and stared blankly when I saw Ratchet laughing and clapping his hands. Smokescreen just finished his song.

"Hey Arcee how about you go next" said Smokescreen

"Oh no" I said "I don't sing"

"Oh please Arcee" said Jack "Just this once"

I sighed and grabbed the microphone. "Only this once"

"You can sing any song" said Miko

I then thought about one song. One song I always wanted to sing to Optimus. I smiled and breathe in and out.

"I want to sing Stay" I said. Jack nodded and puts the music.

_I like the way your eyes look into mine _

_I like how it feels when you smile _

_I like the way you watch me when I walk away _

_Say you'll stay _

_I like to feel your breath on my face _

_I like to swim around in your good grace _

_I like how your lips taste _

_Say you'll stay _

_Say _

_You will stay _

_Say _

_You will stay _

_I like how I don't expect anything from you _

_You surprised me daily through and through _

_I like how you listen to what I say _

_Say you'll stay _

_Say you'll stay _

_I like to feel your breath on my face _

_I like to swim around in your good grace_

_I like how your lips taste _

_Say _

_You will stay _

_Say _

_You will stay _

_Stay _

I stopped singing and listened to the rest of the music. Jack was smiling along with the others. Ratchet was looking at me with surprised

_Stay _

_You will stay _

Optimus was standing at the edge of the door and he enjoyed the music. He had a feeling that the song was meant for him. Optimus looked down. Arcee did want him to stay with her.

The song was beautiful. They way she sang. Now she is swaying back and forth with her eyes close. Optimus smiled and walked over.

I swayed back and forth listening and waiting for the song to finish. I then felt arms around my waist. I opened my eyes and looked at Optimus. He was smiling. I blushed and looked away. He placed his two fingers under my chin and smiled.

I could feel Optimus breath in my face, just like the song.

"Will you stay?" I asked wondering what his answer.

"Yes" he answered "Always"

I smiled and hugged him. Everyone just smiled wide. The music was still going on. Optimus lift me up and kissed me softly. I laughed and raised the microphone. I then sang.

_I like the way your lips taste _

Optimus just smiled and gave me another kiss. Everyone just clapped. I'm glad that he will stay with me, and always with me. The party then went on.

* * *

**well hope ya'll like **

**I like Optimus x Arcee **

**they cute couple hehe but i don't know hehe **


End file.
